Loveotomy
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Sent to a hospital for the medically insanse, Lovino has a plan to break out. But he can't do it alone. With the help of others, can he break out? And what will develop between him and the other patients as they make their escape? More specifically, hyper pyromaniac, Antonio. Sucky summary. Spamano, PruRus, and others
1. Chapter 1

**"Lovino. You understand why I am doing this to you, right? It's not because I don't love you. I do! You're my grandson! But you're not well. This is the best thing for you. And in a year's time, me and your brother will come and visit you. We might even bring you back home if you're better by then." The tall man placed a hand on his grandson's head, smiling softly. A young boy, only a year younger than Lovino himself stepped closer to his brother. Tears were in the corners of the younger's eyes and he was struggling to not cry. Until he just gave up, throwing his arms round his sibling and bawling into his shoulder.**

"Fratello! I'm going to miss you so much! I'll write letters to you all the time! I'll even write neatly! Just please get better so you can come home?"

There was silence as Feliciano and the boys' grandfather waiting for Lovino to respond. He had been silent since the previous day when he was told where he was going to be sent. He had been silent whilst they packed his things into 2 suitcases and a carry on case. He had been silent the entire drive to airport. And now he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I would rather die than come home to a 'family' who send me away for not being perfect."

And with that, the dark haired Italian turned around and began to board the plane, showing the hostess his boarding pass as he went. Just before he went through the plane door he turned to look back at the people who were sending him abroad, preparing his departing words.

"F*CK YOU BOTH!"

And that was the last Lovino saw of his family for a year. The plane ride was long and boring. Yes there was a tv and he had his iPod with him but he would rather just sit and be alone with his thoughts. He thought about the place he was leaving behind, the people and the memories. Sure the memories weren't exactly all happy ones, but they were memories none the less.

At one point during the flight, Lovino wasn't quite sure when, a teenage girl, possibly a bit older than him, with short silver/blonde hair held in place by a blue headband and two slide clips, wearing denim shorts and blue braces over a white blouse, tripped in the aisle. As she fell, her hand landed on top of Lovino's as a way of keeping her from falling flat on her face.

As soon as her skin touched his he pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt. The girl managed to help herself up on Lovino's armrest and as soon as she was up she began to apologise profusely in an eastern European accent, rambling about how she was so clumsy.

Just wanting her to shut up and stop causing such a scene, Lovino waved her off. "It's alright." There was an awkward silence between the two as the girl seemed to have forgotten where she was sitting. The italian sighed and looked up at her. "I'm Lovino." Her eyes widened before she smiled.

"Katyusha! So you're going to Hawaii too?"

He resisted the urge to reply 'that would be why I'm on a plane to Hawaii.', instead he tucked his knees up to his chest and nodded. "You can sit there if you like."

Katyusha graciously excepted the offer and took a seat next to italian boy. He seemed quite nice, a little bit grouchy maybe but overall quite nice.

"So...um...Katyusha...you here for a holiday?" Lovino had never been a very good conversationalist especially with strangers. He could barely even hold a conversation with his own brother.

"exactly. My brother's in a hospital there. He's been there about 3 years now." The boy's eyes widened at the word hospital.

"St Mary's?"

"Yes! You've heard of it then?"

"Well that's where I'm going..." Another moment of silence made things awkward between the two before Katyusha broke it, smiling slightly.

"Maybe you'll meet my little brother there then! Well...he's not exactly little...he's about 6 foot."

"What's he got?" It was only then that Lovino realised how rude it actually was to ask that. He didn't usually care about his attitude but Katyusha was a woman and did deserve a little respect. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. He's a narcissist who's slightly psychopathic and can occasionally have the mental age of a child." She described his illnesses as if she was reading them off of a list. "When we were kids, our dad used to beat us. Not so much me and Natalia," Lovino assumed this was another sister. "But he used to really hurt Ivan. It must have messed him up a bit." She smiled solemnly and I felt sorry for her and her brother who I hadn't even met yet. "What about you?"

Her question had caught him off guard. And truthfully, he had no idea how to reply. Not once had he been told what was wrong with him. That information was passed between the therapists and his grandfather. He often had counselling sessions in school especially when he flipped out over trivial things, the worst of such trivialities being when someone asked to borrow his paint in art and he went for them with a stanley knife. The counsellor had apparently used his behaviour to come to a diagnosis of him that he had yet to find out. It must be pretty bad if he was being sent all the way to Hawaii because of it, Lovino figured.

"Honestly? I have no idea." A look of confusion passed over Katyusha but she had no time to reply as a call came over the intercom.

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing at Honolulu International Airport momentarily. Can all passengers please return to their seats. All passengers return to their seats, thank you."

"Well it's been nice meeting you Lovino. Maybe I'll see you again sometime!" The blonde girl shuffled past the Italian to reach the aisle to return to her seat.

"You too. Maybe we will." Lovino smiled. For once the smile wasn't too forced. And actually, the boy felt a bit excited about being somewhere new, being able to meet new people. Of course that emotion would be brief. As soon as he stepped off the plane he began searching for the placard bearing his name. He had been told to look out for the sign and to go with the member of hospital staff holding it.

Said member of staff had straight, mid length blonde hair and stern green eyes. He was fairly short but seemed to hold some authority. The Italian approached him apprehensively.

"You Lovino?" he nodded in response to the man. "Good." Without warning, the blonde had grabbed Lovino's wrist and pulled it towards him, securing on a dark blue band, similar to the type you'd get at a funfair. Noticing the look of confusion and shock on the brunette's face, the man explained. "So you don't get lost."

Feeling slightly uneasy from the whole 'being tagged' experience, Lovino was silent the whole car ride to the hospital. The man, whose name he had learned was Vash, didn't make much effort to converse and the silence between the two seemed to feel less awkward than Lovino imagined conversation would feel.

They reached the hospital eventually, after driving though many winding roads. The building was huge, made of old brick with an eerie outer appearance. Outside on a large brass sign was engraved 'St Mary's Hospital for the Medically Insane'. Yup. This was definitely the right place. Lovino hoped that the inside wasn't as eerie as the exterior of the building.

It was worse. Everything was so clinical and white. Just like a normal hospital. Except in a normal hospital the sounds of screams and noises of protest couldn't be heard upon arrival. Even the staff seemed to be effected by the gleaming white linoleum, still being mopped despite being spotless, the patternless white walls and the large, windowless, locked doors, blocking off certain areas.

A girl sat behind the white counter reading a book. She looked up and olaced the book down as Vash lead me over to her. She actually looked very simillar to Vash; same green eyes, similar hair cut.

"Hey Lilli, can we have a form. The name's Lovino..."

"Vargas." the italian supplied.

"Sure, brother." her accent was sweet and a lot less harsh than her apparent brother's. She typed delicately at her computer until the data she was looking for came up. A moment later it was sent to a printer behind her and she handed Vash the papers, flipping to last page where there was a line for him to sign. Seeing a pen on the counter he signed on the line where it told him to, handing the form back to Lilli who thanked him afterwards.

Lovino followed Vash to the largest of the pin locked doors, he typed in a number code, too quickly for the Italian to understand what he'd written and the door made a noise to suggest it was open.

Before he opened the door the blonde took one last look at Lovino. And as those large doors were pushed open, a sarcastic muttering reached the Italian's ears.

"Aloha; E como mai Palekaiko."

**{end chapter}**

**A lot going on there. The reason it's in Hawaii is so that they're far away from their homes and families who could be the stem of the problem. Such as with Ivan having been beaten, his home is likely to just remind him of that and not help him get better. And it's far enough Away that's its got quite a calm and healing atmosphere. At least thats what the leaflets said.**

**Last line means 'welcome to paradise' in hawaiian.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**T xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

So guys, it's been a while! You may now notice my pen name has changed to 'spamano my tomato' which is awesome xD you maybe also noticed the change in the summary and the title of this fic. The other one was too long and the summary didn't really describe it so ja :)

Anyway! New chapter it right here! Slrry for any mistakes. Any trainslations (with all chapters) will be at the bottom. Sorry if it sucks ^^

(also no matter the amount of lemons I write I don't like swearing much so the missing letters and stuff are intentional. Sorry if it bugs you :) )

t xxx

* * *

The sight in front of me when Vash opened that door made me freeze and wish I could just click my heels and return home.

A young man with silver hair and startling red eyes was being restrained by a male nurse and a female nurse. Opposite them was a very tall man with silvery blonde hair and wild violet eyes (he looked a lot like the girl from the plane), being held back by three male nurses as a man whose outfit and tool belt told me he was a janitor of some sort, attempted to remove a piece of drainage pipe from the man's gloved grip.

Water was flooding the corridor and girls wrapped in short towels with dripping wet hair were gathered by an open door. I could just see showers along the wall rough the door. Presumably, the removing of the pipe had stopped water flowing to the showers.

Next to me, Vash sighed, pulling something from his trouser pocket and making his way towards the commotion with a muttering of "Not again..."

When he neared the scene he brought the object from his pocket which I could now identify as a whistle and brought it to his lips, blowing loudly making everyone but the orderlies cover their ears. When the whistle stopped, Vash had everyones attention.

"Girls! Go to your rooms and wait until the water is back on." The girls by the bathroom began to walk down the corridor, giggling as the cold water on the floor touched their feet. "Ivan...Give Berwald the pipe so he can fix it." He spoke a lot softer this time, as if not to anger the blonde man. "And you Gilbert...you'll be lucky if you don't end up in Isolation." He glared disapprovingly at the albino who just smirked back. Addressing the orderlies restraining this 'Gilbert' Vash said, "Take him to unit 6."

Soon after Gilbert had been taken away everyone else began to lose interest in the situation and return to what they were doing before, even Ivan, the tall blonde, had released the pipe to the janitor and was now sitting on an old looking sofa in an area just right of the main corridor, watching something on the small tv.

Vash was caught in conversation with an orderly, probably asking about what had just happened. And I just stood there awkwardly where I had been left, not quite sure what to do. I had been here barely 5 minutes and had just witnessed what I feared was probably not the worst of the drama at this place.

All of the sudden I felt breathing down the back of my neck. My heart rate quickened slightly. I wasn't scared. Just a little bit creeped out by the potential sex offender behind me. However, when said potential sex offender spoke, he sounded as innocent as Feliciano. Just with a spanish accent and much, much louder.

"HOLA NEWCOMER!"

"Sht! Stupid barstard! Why are you shouting in my f*cking ear?! And who even are you?!" I turned to face him after jumping out of skin when he yelled. He had messy dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. His skin was tanned and he wore a stupid grin that was actually kinda...cute.

"Ah! I'm Antonio! You want a tour of the place?" he was still grinning,

"Lovino. And um...thanks but no thanks. I think Vash is taking me on a tour..."

"Psh! Vash has more important things to deal with than showing you around. But okay if you really don't want a tour I can't force you! I do intend to make sure you know who everyone is and who to watch out for. Just think of me like your protector!" I noticed how he was speaking as if he was on fast forward.

"I'd rather not. Where's my room?" I folded my arms across my chest and glared at the idiot expectantly.

"Ah! I assume you're in the room Toris was in before he was moved to Unit 9."

"That means nothing to me bastard. Just show me where my room is. I'm tired." He began to walk down the long corridor stopping in front of a door. It was just the same as all the other doors, so how he had any idea that it was my door, I have no clue.

"Here ya go. You can have a nap but there is a bell that rings for dinner."

"I don't really want dinner. Thanks anyway." I turned away from Antonio and opened the door, making my way inside. He didn't try to follow me in so I just shut the door. My cases were already in the room from when someone collected them from the car. I glanced at them briefly before sitting on my new bed and testing the firmness. It was really hard and slightly like sitting on a rock but I didn't mind. When I lay down on the surface and turned onto my side, it was surprisingly comfortable and it didn't take long for me to drift off into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, the room around me was dimly lit by sunlight creeping in through the broken shutters. Sitting up in bed I noticed I was still wearing my clothes, bar my converse, and now had a cover over me that I didn't remember pulling on.

I yawned a looked over to the small alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 6:45. I wasn't overly surprised with how I had slept for 11 hours straight; I was Italian afterall. It was the fact that I hadn't responded to the dinner bell Antonio had warned me about. And now my stomach was making a protest.

Deciding to stay in my room until gone 7, I scanned the room. I was just about to get up to unpack my cases and find something new to wear when a small pile of papers with a note on top caught my eye. I reached forward and picked up the note. The handwriting was scribbling but still readable.

'Dear Little Lovi,

I told you I would give you info about people.

Here are the records from the system, just don't tell anyone!

Have fun and I'll see you at breakfast

Love Tonio'

He had finished the letter with a little sketch of a tomato. The thought of that tomato forced another growl from my stomach. I was too hungry to be annoyed about the fact he called me 'Little Lovi' so, picking up my new reading material, I left my room and went in search of the cafeteria.

* * *

There you go! Was it okay? :3 please reveiw and tell me what you think ^^ no flames thought please! :0

Hola - Hello (Spanish - sure you all knew that though xD)

T xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! A second chapter on the same day! Yay! Okay so this one mainly lets you know what some of the main patients have. Although this is a spamano, there will be prurus because I love them very much. You won't find out what Lovi has just yet but the next chapter holds the secret ;)

Enjoy!

T xxx

* * *

I found what was apparently the cafeteria pretty quickly. It was large and painted white, making it feel freezing. Two long tables stretched across the length of the hall and at one end stood a closed serving window.

"Honey, what are you doing up so early?" I turned abruptly at the sound of a woman's voice. She had shoulder length blonde hair, tied with a green ribbon. She was very cute and I had a little trouble answering her question.

"Um...I woke up and I was hungry..." Lame. Dumb bastard.

"You must be new?" She giggled but not maliciously. "I'm Bella! Just remember in future that you must stay in your room till 7am okay?" I nodded. "Well, while you're here, do you want a drink?"

"Coffee would be nice..."

"We're not allowed to serve coffee to new patients. Sorry sweetie. Maybe you'd prefer juice?" She smiled apologetically and I could nearly feel the vein pop on my head. Fair to say I was not a morning person.

"Well that's a stupid f*cking rule, don't you think? I only want an espresso to wake me up. I don't think a f*cking orange is gonna be able to wake me up. And unless I get my coffee I will be in a bad mood all f*cking day!"

"Please calm down! It's not my rules! It's just, some of the patients can be greatly effected by caffeine, such as Antonio." My ears pricked up when I heard that name. But only because he was the only patient I had actually met so far. Yeah. That's it.

"What about 'Tonio?" I mentally cursed myself for dropping the 'an' and saying his name how he had written it on the note.

"He's extremely hyper as it is, to the point he's given sedatives. I do love Tony though. He's such a sweetie!" She giggled and went into the kitchen to get my drink. Whether she was getting the coffee I'd asked for or the juice I'd harshly rejected, I wasn't sure.

I sat down at one of the tables and waited patiently for my drink before I started reading the sheets of paper I'd been left. Bella returned momentarily with an espresso in her hand and I thanked her. Taking the first warm sip I noted that it wasn't as good as in Italy, but it was decent enough.

"Now for these papers..." I muttered to myself as I looked down at the first sheet on the pile. A small passport style photo of Antonio stared up at me. He looked younger, but not much.

PATIENT NO.: 583

NAME: FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO, ANTONIO

MAIN DIAGNOSIS: PYROMANIA

NOTES: Admitted after setting alight to multiple structures with no apparent motive. Patient has recalled how much he enjoys to watch the flames. Strange effect after watching his home burn down as a young child. Receives therapy. Hyperactive. Administered sedatives regularly.

So these were patient records, huh? I found Antonio's diagnosis quite interesting actually and in my head I pictured a young him, standing and staring at the dancing flames as they swallowed up his home.

I turned to the next page and read the record it showed.

PATIENT NO.: 491

NAME: BRAGINSKI, IVAN

MAIN DIAGNOSIS: NARCISSISTIC PERSONALITY DISORDER

NOTES: Desires constant attention from others and uses them for his own personal goals. Patient reacts to criticism with rage and believes himself to be a ruler in reality despite the fantasies being nothing more than his mind. Has little empathy for others. Often feels detached from other patients. Admires his older sister and can often become very psychotic when missing her. Treats others with a childlike cruelty and doesn't understand the behaviour of others. Possibly a result of abuse as a child. Hazard. Receives therapy on a regular basis.

There was no doubt in my mind that this was Katyusha's brother. I was curious as to how Antonio had gained access to these files in the first place but didn't spend too long thinking about it.

PATIENT NO.: 372

NAME: BEILSCHMIDT, GILBERT

MAIN DIAGNOSIS: MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER

NOTES: Notable changes in personality can often be observed. Changes between various 'people' regularly, most common alternative personality being daring and disregarding of all logic. During these times can be very hard to control and uncooperative. Less appearing personalities include a more childish and easily entertained persona and a depressed persona. Medication administered 3 times a week.

The scene I had seen when I arrived made a lot more sense now. Apparently this alternative personality of Gilbert's had a habit of being daring and hard to control which explained the fight between him and Ivan. I flicked through the other bits of paper, stopping to fully read some that I found more interesting.

There was a french boy, Francis Bonnefoy, who was a satyromaniac which made me fear for my virginity just a little, a depressed canadian boy, Matthew Williams, who is apparently the way he is because of being inferior to his brother (something I could relate too) and an english kid called Arthur Kirkland with Tourette's.

Just as I was flicking through the records of a few people from the Unit 9 Antonio had mentioned before, including the Toris boy he had said slept in my room before me, an unexpected hand clenched down on my shoulder.

"Hola amigo!" That voice made me groan externally as the overly awake spaniard sat down next to me. "I see you've been reading the records I left you, huh?" He had lowered his voice but still spoke at the speed of light.

"Yeah. Bunch of crazy people." The words had barely left my mouth when a tanned and slightly shaky hand covered it.

"Don't say the 'C' word stupid! You'll get yourself killed!" Antonio hissed in a way so terrifying I wouldn't have thought he said it if his warm breath hadn't tickled my ear making me feel a heat spread across my face. I pulled his hand away and glared at him.

"Then can I say weird? Or strange?"

"Sí that's fine." His perkiness had returned so I decided to ask him a question that had been bothering me.

"Where did you even get these from?" I poked the turned over papers.

"Oh well it was not easy. It took a lot of effort but it was worth it. Some of the records are little out of date now but not so much so that they're wrong! Why do you ask?"

"Well...I was wondering if you might be able to...get...my record...?" There was a moment of silence between us whilst Antonio considered my question. As he opened his mouth to reply we were interrupted by a silver haired boy sitting opposite, loudly slamming his breakfast tray onto the table.

"Hey Tony! Tony's bitch!" He spoke with a thick german accent and I noticed this was Gilbert.

"What did you call me dick head?!" I clenched the table in my fists and stood up only to have the bottom of my shirt pulled gently by Antonio's shaking hand, making me sit. I don't know why I sat, the force he pulled with was nowhere near strong enough to pull me down, but I sat anyway.

"Woah calm down Italian spirit fairy, it was only a joke..." He grumbled and stabbed his pancakes grudgingly, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"Hey Gil! How was your night in Unit 6?" Antonio smiled sweetly at his friend.

"Ugh, absolutely awful!" Gilbert spoke very dramatically which made me think it was all and act and either Unit 6 was nothing to be scared of or he had been there too many times that it didn't effect him anymore.

"Oh Gilbert! Remember that time we got the records?" It made me feel a little uneasy knowing that Gilbert was involved in getting the information.

"You mean Operation Awesome Fire?" Antonio nodded cheerily. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Reckon we can pull it off again?"

Gilbert turned to face me and looked me over briefly before leaning over the table and grabbing my chin, turning my head side to side as if inspecting me.

"Of course we can! We're awesome! We'll the get the kid his record. This time though we might need to use a different diversion..."

"Sí...But since we're only printing 1 sheet instead of 30 something-"

"A smaller scale diversion might work." The two of them sat grinning at each other, Antonio with his usually perkiness with a little extra anticipation and Gilbert with a darker look of excitement. Yet I still didn't have a clue what they were on about.

"Are either of you two idiots gonna tell me wha-"

"Lovino." The spaniard's tone was a bit more serious as he made eye contact with me but his smile remained. "Give us a week and we'll have you that record. Trust me."

* * *

Please tell me what you think :3

Satyromaniac - sex addict

Hola amigo - hello friend (spanish)

Sí - yes (spanish and italian)

Did you guys like the way I wrote the records? Would you like to see them for the other patients too? Just let me know if you would :) I'd be happy to write them.

Reveiw bitte!

T xxx


End file.
